the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Umbar
"Three great fleets, long prepared, came up from Umbar and the Harad, and assailed the coasts of Gondor in great force; and the enemy made many landings, even as far north as the mouth of the Isen." ~Annals of the Kings and Rulers, Appendix A of The Lord of the Rings'' Umbar is a land located west of the fertile valley of Near Harad. It has switched owners many times, but its men are strong and free. It used to house the mighty corsairs, great pirates and fighters, but later on was conquered by Númenór. The Corsairs still live in it, however. The current leader of this fiefdom is Thain_Vibiras. Kvesir is ruling in exile by Númenór, trying futilely to wrest it for Númenór, while Thain is the leader of the Númenórean city there. Umbar is the home to Númenóreans, who fight for Númenór,and Corsairs (and Black ones),and Black Númenóreans, who fight for Kvesir. ☀Government and History☀ The land of Umbar has seen many different eras and governments, these can be summarized into 3 eras: Broken era There is very little information overall about the residents of this land before the Astrasi era. It is said that a man called '''B_R_O_K_E_N lived there. He built a small wall as a start of the City, but never completed it, and disappeared (went on a long vacation, in fact). He used to call himself the "King of Umbar" but he was there alone and this was not recognized by anyone. He returned a long time later. There was a time, before the Astrasi era, when Gondor tried to take power over Umbar. In response, the Dark Council built a small oaken fort, to prevent Gondor from claiming it. This prevented war at that time. Astrasi and Kvesiri eras These two eras come together because they had very little difference between them. The Astrasi era of Umbar started when the emperor of the then-great Astrasi empire, Karseius III, gifted it to the southron Kvesir '''of Barad-Dur. Kvesir was to become the Viper (lord) of Umbar under the Astrasi empire, and he gladly accepted. During that time Kvesir started building the City of Umbar, separately from the wall built by B_R_O_K_E_N. It is famous for the black lighthouse on its coast, which features a big black harpy, the symbol of the Astrasi empire, built by Karseius III himself. It is hard to define when the Astrasi era ends and the Kvesiri starts, as there was no formal breakout from the Astrasi. Most views say that it started when emperor Karseius III passed away. When that happened, all diplomatic connections between Umbar and Near Harad were cut. Many formal Vipers of different lordships in Astrasi were lost when it happened. However, Kvesir stayed, claiming Umbar to be the Corsair State, an independent and sea-faring evil faction. He and the Corsairs under him wanted to make Umbar a democratic nation, where the leader would be the Haven Master and the rest of the Corsairs would compose a parliament. Almost immediately after this the empire of Númenór declared war over Umbar, seeing it as a historical and rightful part of their dominion. Númenórean era During the Númenórean-Umbar war there were several sieges between good and evil, which evil for the most part did not attend. This became an increasing problem since Númenór considered those sieges as victories. The Dark Council became very uneasy with this, and eventually dropped out of the war, resulting in the Corsair State surrendering to Númenór. Since Kvesir was betrayed by his allies and left alone, Númenór decided to be generous and let him rule Umbar in partnership with '''Thain Vibiras. Thain had already set his eyes on Umbar before then, and had several skirmishes with Kvesir and his allies. However, now he was eager to start anew. Umbar, under the leadership of Kvesir, surrendered to Númenór on the 19th of September, 2015, a date which ever since has been declared as Talk-Like-a-Pirate-Day in honor of the Corsair State (don't believe me? Google it up). The war came to an official end after a treaty was signed. The Treaty ☀This document hereby declares the end of the war between Umbar and Númenor, and the addition of all of Umbar into Númenor. Kvesir, former king of Umbar, shall have joint rule of the said territory, along with Thain_Vibiras, beneath the authority of the kings of Númenor. The Lebethron fort belong to Thain_Vibiras shall also be under Kvesir's authority. All members of Umbar, no matter their rank, seniority, or participation in this agreement, will have the same rules applied to them as the rest of Númenor's members. Breaking a law will put you under the Master of Law's jurisdiction. Treason, murder, secession, insubordination, sedition, rebellion, and contravention are the most highly punishable, and will result in immediate exile, with lands and titles stripped. All claims must have sufficient evidence put forward before the Council. If any member of Númenor does anything against a former member of Umbar without valid reason, then they are to be punished likewise. All alliances made with Númenor extend to the members of Umbar, as they themselves are now citizens of Númenor, and are subject to all its laws. If any member of Umbar desires aid for themselves, them must tell a member of Númenor so it can be discussed with the Council. A Loremasters Tale of The Fallen Viper '''''Written by Marynmaru of the Scourge War drums echoed in the hot summer air. The earth trembled as the great Numenorean host marched to the beat. The Viper Lord stood proud atop his city walls, looking down he saw an ocean of silver helms and green cloaks descend upon his keep. His own men, Corsairs and Black Numenoreans alike, shook with fear and excitement. They were a proud Evil people, both fierce and cunning, and would fight to defend what they had worked so hard to build. One of the men, a black corsair, came up from the stairs huffing and puffing as he approached his lord. '' ''"Mordor has withdrawn.. lord Kvesir" he exhaled, his face looking tired and grim. Kvesir was stern. '' ''"And the others?" '' ''"None have come sir.." '' ''"Lady Shamiir?" "None..." "So we are alone," Kvesir smiled at his misfortune. "luck is not on our side it would seem." The city gates splintered as the battering ram of the Dunedain forces hammered upon them. The high stone walls of Umbar were thick, but they would not 'hold out the great hosts of Atanvarno King of Gondor, and Skelesam Chieftain of Arnor, forever. Kvesir turned to his men, looking at them all closely as if to' 'see if they would be willing to die for their great city. He knew that they all would fight, undoubtedly. He could see in their eyes the same fire that he had within his.'' The outer gates burst open with a loud crash and the Numenoreans flooded into the city of corsairs. '' ''"Stand down" the viper lord told his men. '' There was a commotion and a few angry gestures made, but it ended in brief as the defenders oblidged their lord and un-nocked their bowstrings and sheathed their swords.'' Kvesir himself went down to meet the invaders as an envoy of Umbar. The Numenorean forces had come to a halt in the city courtyard. They stood in formation unmoving and rooted in position, observing Kvesir with their steady eyes. Atanvarno himself came riding up to greet him, followed closely by Skelesam. "Hail, Viper Lord Kvesir. We have come to take this city and realm of Umbar in the name of the Union of Numenor, Have you come to yield?" The Gondorian King called ''as he dismounted his horse. "I came to talk" Kvesir replied, approaching the King. The Numenorean forces raised their shields in a readied fashioned, and pointed their spears in the direction of the Umbarian. '' ''"Steady men, he will do me no harm." Atanvarno commanded. His men lowered their weapons in unison, locked their knees, and stood at attention. '"I have stated my intensions, what is it that you would say?" he looked firmly at Kvesir. ''"My people are proud," Kvesir stated as he met the Kings eyes. "they will fight to the last man standing, and will not stop swinging their swords until their ''arms are hewn from their bodies." He stepped closer, "We built this city with sweat and stone and we will die for her if we have to"'' "It's a very beautiful city," Skelesam remarked, observing the build. "it would be a shame to stain it with Umbarian blood." '' ''Kvesir spat at the Chieftain's boot. '' ''"Your blood would be the first to leave its mark" the Viper Lord assured the Arnorian. "Your'e brave i'll give you that at least, stupid, but brave" Skelesam replied mockingly. "You are outnumbered 10 to 1, our forces have the entire city surrounded," Atanvarno stated matter-of-factly. "And for every man I lose, you would be ten soldiers poorer." Kvesir showed no signs of being intimidated. "Iv'e had quite enough of this petty talk!" Skelesam reached for the hilt of his sword, but Atanvarno put a firm hand down to stop him. "That's enough, Skelesam." the Gondorian King instructed as he observed Kvesir with an intrigued expression. "Will you not yield the city over?" "My family has maintained the city of Umbar for generations, we built the great lighthouse, the thick walls, we raised our children in these houses, '' '' I will not, nor will any of my brothers be cast so easily from our homeland." The viper lord stated proudly in response. "And you would see your brothers and family burn to protect that land?" Atanvarno asked "If we must." "You are a stubborn fool, but fortunate for I have grown weary of bloodshed after the long war." The King stated '"You may keep your city, and rule as leader of the corsairs and black numenoreans of Umbar." Kvesir's heart pounded in his chest. ''"But the land of Umbar is from this day forward a fiefdom under the direct rule of the Union of Numenor, and the lords of the council," Atanvarno continued "Thain_Vibravas shall be given governance of this region, and will work together with you, Kvesir, in political matters and henceforth the Union has' 'decreed that the faction of Umbar be switched from Evil faction rulership to Good faction rulership." '' The Viper lord considered the Kings proposal, but hesitated to answer. "Well?" Chieftain Skelesam demanded. "I accept," Kvesir said, kneeling before Atanvarno. "I yeild the land of Umbar to the Union of Numenor." Many of Kvesir's men were outraged by the surrender, and some stray arrows flew from the cities walls. ''But the troublemakers were quickly subdued by other, more sensible men. "Good," the King declared "rise former Viper Lord Kvesir, there is no need to kneel, all I require is your submision." ''The king motioned for his men to withdraw, and brought out a quil and peice of parchment that outlined a contract. 'Kvesir signed the contract forfeiting governance of the land of Umbar, but ensuring the safety of his people and continued rulership of his city. Weeks after that fateful day, Thain_Vibravas would enter Umbar and begin building The Haven of Umbar. And Kvesir greeted him with open arms and a warm smile. Some Evil men would call this cowardly, or dishonorable, and would mock him for kneeling.'' ''But Kvesir knew, as do many of the wise, that '''a Viper must coil before he strikes. And so he bid his time.'' Númenór, in contrast to Astras, was not led by certain obvious lords under the rulership of one emperor, but rather by a council of all the leaders within it. However, Umbar was a special case. The surrendering of Kvesir to Númenór made Umbar an autonomous vassal inside Númenór, similar to how Dor-en-Ernil is in Gondor. Kvesir became the co-ruler of Umbar, together with Thain Vibiras. It was decided that each of them would build a different city, but that the Umbar that was already partly built (currently owned by Kvesir) was to become the capital of Umbar. This status doesn't mean much, only that it gains more focus in construction and shall handle Umbar's foreign affairs. The citizens of Umbar (as a land) may consider themselves Corsairs or Gondorians. The Betrayal of Kvesir Recent discoveries of Lord Kvesir co-ruler of Umbar's betrayal (Kvesir was caught red handed working with the Dark Council.) Sparks blood lust in all of Kvesir loyalists. He is now banished from Umbar by the Numenoreans, but is plotting to take back Umbar with many of his loyal corsairs (Black ones to), Black Numenoreans, and with the Corrupted Black Numenoreans of Marynmaru King of the Black Waves. All of Umbar now belongs to Númenór, excluding Kvesir's city, as per the treaty Kvesir signed when ending the war. ☀Locations☀ Umbar This is not one build, but a vast collection of little ones: City of the Corsairs: Kvesir's Umbar, former capital of the fiefdom of Umbar under Númenór. Also contains the Lighthouse that was first built by Karseius III Wall of Broken: A small wall built by the first resident of Umbar, B_R_O_K_E_N. The Haven of Umbar: The City of Umbar that was built by Thain Vibiras after he became co-ruler. It has now become the capital of Umbar. Wooden Forts: There were 2 forts that were built during the Kvesiri era, one used to house Kvesir and the other Thain. After the vassalization of Umbar by Númenór, Thain's fort was granted to Kvesir as a reparation for his allies leaving the war. Gate of Umbar A large gate located on the waypoint. It is meant to serve as a symbol of the open havens of Umbar, so it has no doors in it. ☀Members☀ The Corsairs *'Kvesir', Black Corsair *'Dolguzagar', Black Corsair (2nd in command of Kvesir) *'Thij23,'Corsair *'Dronewolf,'Corsair The Nùmenòrean Residents * Thain_Vibirias, '''ruler * '''X_Destroyer_X Category:Good Category:Men Category:Faction